


Contraband

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Dark Will Graham, Doctor Lecter, Drugs, Guro, Illegal trade, M/M, Male Freddie, Masochism, Mule Will, Over stimulation, Painplay, Questionable Medical Procedure, Rough Sex, S/M, Sadism, coming in clothes, drug trafficing, non sexual kink, open wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is the doctor working for a cartel, and Will is the mule getting his innards touched by the good doc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Doc, hey, Doctor. Hello. I have brought your new friend. Here, Will, this is our doctor, the best in his line of work. He will be taking care of you, ask him anything you want to, he knows it all. So doctor, I now leave my friend with you, I will be back two days later to take him. He has to catch the flight to America soon, yes, no problem right? Fantastic, see no problem here Will. You just let the doctor do his work and you will be a rich guy in two days, haa, goodbye now. Take good care my friend here Doctor, you know what to do.”

Two men turned as one to stare after the man wearing a hat and a red shirt into which he was sweating profusely and click his fingers every now and then as he went to get into the car. Freddie, for that was his name, jumped into his car, a dusty little thing that rattled loudly, waved a jaunty goodbye at the pair and took off in a fog of dust and wind. 

The slighter of the two man, whom Freddie had introduced as Will to the other, turned first and looked at the other man. Broad soldiers, straight nose and a lips that turned down naturally and made him look prissy at the moment was also a handsome man. Something exotic shone through even though he was wearing a faded undershirt over which he was wearing a jacket open at the front. Will smiled crookedly at him and said, “Hey Doc.”

“You can call me Hannibal. I don’t need to be kept reminded that I am a doctor,” the man said in return. 

Will’s eyes went wide and he stepped back a bit in shock. The man sounded like a foreigner, an educated foreigner at that, someone that Will couldn’t have imagined living where he was indeed living. Before he could ask anything though, the man turned and headed towards the small house that looked tiny and unused as the outer walls were bare bricks that looked stacked haphazardly. With nothing else to do, Will followed in his wake, hoping that there would be not many people around as too many people made him twitchier. 

Will was certainly not expecting the house to be cool and so clean inside, the walls pained pastel colours and the decor very minimalistic, which, Will was sure could be due more to lack of resources perhaps than any actual aesthetics. The house had just three rooms. One entered into a big room that doubled as living room and dining room if the small table and unmatched chairs surrounding it were anything to go by. A small kitchen lay to the side by the table and a dinghy sofa, that even looked uncomfortable lay on the other side before a small TV with an antenna perched atop. 

Two doors led to the other two rooms and Will guessed that they shared a bathroom. At least he hoped so. He had had enough of communal bathrooms for now. Hannibal was stirring something in the pot on the small stove in the kitchen and it smelled really wonderful. Will hoped that he will be given something to eat as well. He had nothing on him, his luggage being confiscated by his good friend Freddie as well as his passport, so that he may not try to leave by himself. Will was not a fool and he knew that any attempt at escape was impossible at the moment, so he was not even going to try.

Since Hannibal gave no outright instructions to Will, he pulled one of the chairs, a wooden one out and sat on it. He resumed looking around the room, but really, there was just nothing to look at at all. 

Will gave a slight jump when Hannibal asked in his wonderfully accentuated voice, “You have not brought anything with you. What will you be wearing for the next two days?”

“Oh. Um. I was given a few dollars to get a few things. I mean I would be unconscious for the most part from what I have gathered, so I didn’t really think about it,” Will answered. 

“Seeing how not scared you are, I guess this is not your first time in the rodeo, yes?” Hannibal asked.

“Um. No. Third time actually. The money is really good and they have each time made sure I am ok and not just kill me outright you know. So, ya,” Will finished lamely.

“So you are doing this for money then?” Hannibal asked. There was no inflection to his words, but Will detected a hint of disdain in his words.

“Well, yes. What else? Money takes care of so many problems, why shouldn’t I take the chance to get some. If not me they will just get someone else,” Will replied a bit more forcefully.

“So you have problems that need money to solve?” Hannibal asked plainly again, but Will could still feel the disdain.

“Doesn’t everybody? I mean you too are doing whatever you do for money now, aren’t you?” Will asks back, while holding himself in his arms and bending forward. Will feels more vulnerable for some reason, his cause for doing this being asked and ignored so nonchalantly. 

“Well, money is not the only thing for everyone, not that you will know. Come now, have some stew. You won’t be having much of anything for the next two days,” said Hannibal.

Will felt affronted enough that he thought about rejecting the food, but then he realised that Hannibal was telling the truth, he won’t be eating much. His next full meal will be in America itself, possibly after the package has been taken out. So he went up to Hannibal took the bowl proffered and sat down on the chair back again. Hannibal too brought over a bowl and sat near him and started eating the hot food. Will had to concede that it was really delicious. 

After both drank their bowls clean, Hannibal plucked Will’s bowl from between his clutching fingers and put them in the sink to soak for now. He then went to the room to the side of the kitchen and came back with a soft tee and some shorts for Will to wear. Will assumed that he would be staying in the other room so went there to change his clothes. Better to be at ease in this hot weather, without any air-conditioning or ice water. He didn’t see a refrigerator after all. Planning to take a nap, Will left the tee off and put only the shorts on. They were a bit long for him, but then Hannibal was both taller and broader than him so it was to be expected.

He thumped his pillow as much as he wanted and tried to catch a few winks. Tomorrow night he was going to be used as a hiding place for a kilo of pure uncut cocaine, the best kind, so that he could ferry it over to his country. Will closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Will jerked awake, his heart thumping loudly, his flight or fight instinct warring inside while he tried to look around. That is when he realised that the light had been flicked on and Hannibal was looking at him from the side of the bed, near enough that Will could curl one of his hands around Hannibal if he wished so. He instead got up, feeling groggy for having slept so long and jet lag starting in. Drool was sticking to the side of his face and sweat had made his hair clump up. Will wished desperately for a clean bath, but he was not too optimistic. 

His brain suddenly got back in tract and he looked up at Hannibal who was still looking at him in an unwavering stance. Something about the look made Will want to curl into himself and hide. Before he could do so, Hannibal said, “Who was the person who did the surgeries before the first two times? The cuts are still so clearly visible, I don’t understand why they didn’t do it better.”

Will looked down at his stomach that showed two large scars, almost dividing his stomach into uneven halfs. He touched the scars, the raised skin that felt so different from the surrounding skin and felt a shiver run through his skin. Hannibal gave a sharp inhale at that, the intensity of his eyes more pointed as he visually devoured Will with a hunger that left Will’s mouth dry. Attempting to take the tension away he said, “Um, yeah, they were not that concerned to me remaining aesthetically pleasing. I am just the vehicle for their product.”

“Will,” Hannibal said, and Will looked back at him, feeling caught and still before his eyes. “Will,” Hannibal said again, “why do you need the money for?”

“What does it matter to you,” Will asked, wrenching his face away from Hannibal and looking at his clasped hands near his groin. He was rubbing one wrist with the other hand, his tense body taunt and his face unhappy.

“Will,” Hannibal says a third time. “Look at me Will, look at me when I am talking,” Hannibal demands of Will with steel permeating his voice. Will is incapable of resisting that voice or tone and he looks up at Hannibal.

Hannibal places a hand on his cheek that with his right hand, rubbing the back of his hand in minute circles and Will finds himself leaning into the simple touch without conscious though. They stay like that, the only point of contact the back of Hannibal’s hand and Will’s cheek and their breaths seem to sync up and then Hannibal steps back, a whimper almost escaping Will’s mouth while he attempts to stop from leaning right into the man. 

“Lunch is ready. You can have half a bowl of soup. Come before it gets too cold.” Saying so Hannibal walks out of the room without a look back while Will looks on, bereft sadness visible on his face for an instant, before he covers it with his hands. He scrubs his face, trying to dig matter from the corners of his eyes and then gets up from the bed. He eyes the soft tee that Hannibal gave him to wear and then decides to forego it, because it is just so hot. So he goes to the bathroom, splashes water on his face and walks out to the kitchen.

A bowl had already been laid out for him on the table while Hannibal has a more substantial meal. The bowl is placed next to him so Will goes and sit next to him and had to physically pull himself back when he instinctively started to lean towards Hannibal. Before he could completely move out of Hannibal’s personal space however, Hannibal clamped one hand on his arm and pulled him towards himself in a swift jerk. Will stumbled half off the chair into Hannibal chest and Hannibal encircled his hand around his waist before pulling him completely to his lap.

Will gave a loud gasp and then gulped, but made no attempts to move away from the man. The places where Hannibal was touching him, Will could feel the skin almost burning under the body heat of the other man. He just shifted on Hannibal’s lap till he was properly sitting on Hannibal’s legs and then pulled his bowl of soup, sadly quite less than his previous meal and started eating it. 

He emptied the bowl and placed the spoon in it before pushing it away to the middle of the table. Hannibal had not let go of him yet. When he pushed the bowl away, Hannibal’s hand, that had been on his waist, started to move from there. He started by rubbing the side of his ribs in some brisk strokes before his hands slowed. He started inching towards his front and was soon touching his nipple with the gliding touch. Will was panting by then, gasping aloud, pushing back into the man and letting him access to whichever part he wanted. However, with just a few more swipes, he started touching the scars lining his stomach, pushing them in places and Will suddenly leaned forward and thunked his head onto the table, his loud runt like gasps quite loud.

Hannibal, who had mean while been eating his lunch, finished and put his plate on the bowl in the middle of the table, before turning in his seat and pulling Will back against him again, so that he was splayed over his chest and he could easily see the erect nipples that made his chest jut out and his hands held as half curled fists. His legs were opened, so that the line of his hard cock could be seen through the fabric of the shorts.

Hannibal put his other hand on that and gave a slight squeeze. Will made a choking sound, and widened his legs even more. Hannibal then started to nuzzle at his neck with nips and teeth marking the flesh in the colour of wounds and his hands continued to knead Will’s cock. His hard tugs and clutches made him wilt at first but then it got hard again and began to weep copiously into the fabric. Hannibal was biting much harder now, pulling the skin out for a few seconds before letting go and then latching on again. Will could feel Hannibal’s hard on pressing into the cleft of his ass and he tried to grind into it once. But then Hannibal gave one vicious squeeze at that and he stopped. 

Hannibal asked then, “Why do you need the money for?” and Will instantly replied, “My father, my father will die otherwise, for his dialysis, oh god, Hannibal, please, ungh....”

Will came loudly from a hard bite to his neck that actually broke skin and Hannibal’s hands pleasuring them. He gasped and grunted and melted into Hannibal while he lapped at the blood that trickled from the bite he had just given, the first marks of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Will five minutes for his breathing to get under control. His spend was cooling in his pants and he gave a grimace when he shifted feeling it. Hannibal suddenly stood up behind him, with enough force to knock the chair he was sitting on back and push Will onto the table with a clatter, sending the dirty dishes rattling onto the floor and make Will gasp out loud as his soft cock made contact with the edge of the hard table. 

Before Will could even make an attempt at standing up, Hannibal pulled his shorts down to his thighs and pinching them from behind so that he could not open his legs anymore and shoved his head down to the table harshly so that his head made a loud thud when it hit. Will was feeling frazzled, his reaction time slowed and dumb when Hannibal walked away from him, only to return a few seconds later with something from the small kitchen to the side. It was the bottle of cooking oil.

Hannibal dumped a bit of oil on his ass crack so that it slicked down, falling down to the ground in droplets from his yet limp cock. Hannibal then shoved a finger in him suddenly, to and fro quickly. Will let out a keen at that. Hannibal pushed two more fingers in quick succession before taking them out. Will made a sad sound at that, his hole clenching hungrily. He gave a small scream when Hannibal pushed in with his bare cock, bottoming out in one fluid movement.

After that, it was a hazy thing for Will, as Hannibal pounded into him hard enough and made his blood sing. One had was splayed between his shoulder blades, pushing him into the table. Will had his hands spread out to his sides so that they could hold onto the edges of the table, as he pushed his ass back at Hannibal, going on his tip toes to get the angle right while Hannibal just kept lunging at him. Will came one more time by the time Hannibal stilled, filling him up with his come. 

After he went soft, Hannibal pulled himself back, picked up the chair and sat on it just behind Will and said nothing. When Will made as if to stand, Hannibal put a hand on his back stopping him, so Will went lax against the table again. Hannibal scooted his chair nearer till he was almost breathing on Will’s hole before touching his red rim. It was swollen and red and seeping trails of his come, for Hannibal had come a lot.

Hannibal made an approving hum at the sight and then start to prod at the hole, pushing in one finger and crooking it around inside, lightly touching his button so that Will was openly weeping now, his mouth open, his over sensitive flesh too hot to touch and yet he kept pushing back at Hannibal. Hannibal kept on fingering him over and over, laving his rim in his come that he pulled from Will and breathing on it. Snot was coming out of Will’s nose, tears gathering on the table under his face and Hannibal only stopped after he came one more time, more dry than not, that left him feeling empty and sagging against gravity with eyes closed away.

When Will came to, he was in a bed, not the one he slept in the morning. This room was more spacious and there was an actual cupboard, from where clothes overflowed into the floor from its open panes. Hannibal was nowhere to be seen. Will was naked and clean, and when he checked his ass, he found that someone had scraped it clean as well. Will sat up, looking around and found personal items lying on a smaller table. Near the table, a stack of medical supplies was lying, placed on newspapers and wooden trays and Will assumed this was Hannibal’s dispensary for his stuff. He could not see any medical instruments however.

Before he could investigate this further, Hannibal entered the room and finding Will sitting up, had another round of sex, where he tied up Will’s hands this time, and was equally merciless in going after pleasure. He made Will come two times this time and then cleaned him up again. Then he few Will some water, a few saltines and a small cup of that stew and told him to sleep. Hannibal would be operating on him tomorrow afternoon and he needed all the rest he could manage. Will fell asleep to Hannibal nuzzling his bitten shoulder and Hannibal curled around his back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Will wakes up early. He is hungry and sore from the fucking bouts and feeling apprehensive as well about his surgery. While the usual mode is to make the mule swallow balloons, made either from layered condoms or glove fingers, the kind of drugs that Will be carrying is of a different grade and kind, so basically his stomach will be cut and a bag inserted between his skin and his organs and he will be sewn back up. Cocaine shows to be the same density as stool if an x-ray is done, and the placement will be so that it won’t be obvious apart from the fact that Will will look like he has a paunch.

Will was also feeling thirsty and had to pee, so he tried to get up, try being the operative word. Hannibal was holding on to him very tightly and unless Will woke Hannibal up he couldn’t get up. He stalled as long as he could, but then had to call Hannibal up and make him let go so that he could go to the bathroom. Hannibal pulled his hands away and Will missed their warmth for the moment it took for him to stand up on the floor after he got off the bed.

Before leaving the room, Will went to the open cupboard, rooted around in the pile of clothes spilling out and pulled out a boxer, a sweatshirt and a big towel. The towel was coarse to touch, but clean and he really wanted a bath before his surgery. Hannibal watched him with no comment and didn’t get up till Will got into the bathroom. Will kept expecting Hannibal to join him in the bathroom and had left the door open, but he didn’t come in, so Will brushed his teeth with Hannibal’s brush, shampooed his hair, washed his body and toweled himself dry. 

Getting out, he put on the clean boxer and don the sweatshirt, big enough that it almost swallowed him and walked out to the kitchen to find Hannibal at his customary place near the gas. Will saw that the table had been cleaned and the chairs placed back in their spots. He pulled one out and sat on it, watching Hannibal make tea on the regulated flame. He leaned back when Hannibal came back with two cups and sat near him. Will have never been a fan of tea, finding the taste somewhat too acrid. This one was good though, tasting almost like very light coffee mixed with essence of citrus.

After he was done with the tea, Hannibal put the stuff away near the tap and went and sat at the lumpy sofa. Will viewed it with suspicion while Hannibal put on the TV showing some telenovella that Will could understand only half of. There was a lot of wailing and screaming going on there. Deciding to forego comfort for a few hours, he went and sat near Hannibal, shocked when the sofa swallowed him with a slight grown. It was not lumpy, just old, and still somehow soft. He positioned his body so that he could lay against the length of Hannibal and kept watching the damned telenovella. 

After some time, Hannibal put his hands over his shoulder and pulled him closer. They stayed like this for duration of time, when Hannibal clicked the TV shut. Will looked at him. It is time he assumed, preparing to get up, when Hannibal just pressed Will back into him. So Will stilled and listened while Hannibal talked.

“I have in my possession, a medical hybrid serum I got from a friend. It is completely safe, I have used it on myself once or twice just to see how it works. It is like a poison, but is potent only for a specified amount of time. It also works only on a small area, and seems to have no adverse long term affect on the user. It really has no use apart from torture by the cartel. Anyway, what it does is kind of slows you nerves in that particular area and you feel the intensity of the pain by half, but you are completely conscious. It works well enough not to set off shock. I wanted to ask you, if I could, maybe, use that instead of anesthesia for your surgery?” Hannibal asked in a mild voice, hardly any inflection in his accented voice and Will had to pull in a deep breath.

“So I will see whatever you do easily and be aware of the pain as well?” Will asked just to be clear.

“Yes,” Hannibal admitted.

“Why? What do you want to see? You already made it in the first few minutes that I am a fan of stuff that hurt, but what do you want to see?” Will asked plainly curious.

“I want to see how much you like it exactly,” Hannibal replied. 

“You are planning to do something specific to me, don’t you? And you want me to see that?” Will asked with a faint furrow between his eyebrows.

Hannibal did not even hesitate to reply, “Yes.”

Will looks on at him, as if he is doing some kind of internal calculation and then point decided, leans in to whisper, “OK.”

The two letters snaps something in Hannibal and he crushes Will into the sofa, devouring his mouth, attempting to inhale him whole at the same time, tongue half way to his throat. Will gives as good as he gets, arching his hips off the sofa against which he is roughly pressed to rub against Hannibal, while he kisses back as much ferociously. Both hump into each other, Will gasping for air and yet not giving away the chance to lick Hannibal’s jaw, and come in tandem. Hannibal shifts so that he is no longer restricting Will’s lungs and stays that way till their breathing get normal again. 

After that, Hannibal pulls off his pants as well as his boxers off Will and tells will to get another bath. The surgery will be starting in three hours and he has to make some preparation. Saying so, Hannibal takes the dirty clothes, throws them onto the floor of the bathroom and then opens a door in his room that Will didn’t even notice before. It had no handle and it set at perfect level in the wall. Hannibal opened this and stepped inside and Will got a glimpse of sterile while walls and light fixtures that blinked in to brightness. He had to take a large gulp at his rising apprehension again. This was it. Another kitty in the bag, so as to speak.

Will headed towards the bathroom to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

The surgery room is a rectangle, narrow, with two small fridges filled with prescription medicine and more non-prescription. A steel and glass cupboard holds implements and medical tools, placed neatly in clean boxes lined with cotton. Two tables, one high near the plastic sheeted bed and another near the door holds more stuff, many of which Will cannot name or recognise. Hannibal has slicked his hair back, a surgical mask on his face and he is wearing a white shirt and suit pants, over which he has a doctor’s apron with the pockets and gloves on his hands.

Will is wearing another of Hannibal’s boxers, his hands sweaty and face pinched. It is not the pain he finds the most difficult to cope with, it’s the knowledge that he will be unconscious and predictably open to anything happening to him. Hannibal promising to do something and him being awake for it actually eases him a lot. Still, it was merely experimented, so there is no guarantee that he won’t have any kind of reaction or rejection or anything. He doesn’t voice any of the concerns and climbs the high bed that has been covered with plastic sheeting and a thin towel as well. 

There are two saline drips on the ready to go, attached to a catheter, the needle shining in the bright light. There is also a bag of blood punched in and ready to be slotted in place in the needle in case he loses too much blood. On the table near the bed, amidst the scalpel and knife and cotton and such things sits a lumpy pliable something, blue in colour without any seams on its skin. Inside it there is a liquid that looks thick and clear, but perhaps not so because Will can’t see on the other side of the lump. The package then. 

‘This is new’ Will thinks. His two earlier mule rides had been made with bigger balloons. Huh. Must make it easier to pass undetected. The liquid will make sure that the stomach does not protrude too much. Will is almost impressed. Then he becomes aware that Hannibal is bustling around him. It must be difficult to do surgeries without any assistant. Will thinks then how many people must have died on the same bed he is sleeping in now, finding that he doesn’t care one way or another for the answer.

Hannibal stills next to him and asks, “Are you sure you want to go with the serum?” Will does not think too much about it, just nods his assent. 

So Hannibal pulls a syringe full of liquid from a small bottle, the serum yellow in colour and then pushes it into Will midway between his navel and groin area. Will instant feels a line of liquid fire spreading there following by a simmering coolness, like he is lying face down on a big stream when the water is just degrees from being outright cold, just cool. The sensation makes him close his eyes in bliss. Something pinches then and Will opens his eyes to see Hannibal wielding a sharp scalpel and making cuts into his torso. His eyes widen. It pains yes, but not enough to what he would have expected. 

The pain is dulled, as if light behind coloured glasses, and it is intense. Will gurgles something at Hannibal then, but Hannibal pays him no mind, too intent on doing his job fast and quick, if he hopes to put some minutes of play time in that too. He makes a big gash in the side of his stomach, blood seeping through freely and then minutely starts putting his hand inside the flesh pocket he had made. It would after all have enough space to fit the pack. His fingers make ripples from inside his abdomen and Will’s breath leaves him with a whoosh at the sight and feel of those fingers.

Hannibal wriggles his hands this way and that, pushing in more and more, the gash opening up wider with each push and Will tells Hannibal to ‘fuck him there, right there yes’ in grunts gasps that Hannibal pays no attention to. He pushes and pushes till his whole gloved hand is inside and then he runs his finger from inside, pushing them out in a ripple, the skin showing through exactly what he is doing and Will whimpers. His cock is actually half hard, the blood pooling on the towel just making his head rush. Will wants Hannibal to stay like that forever, but then he pulls his hand out and pushes the limp package in. 

Will makes a bigger groan, pain shooting through his body, too much for him to cope with, for Hannibal is pushing his hands again inside, to make sure that the package settles into the inner corners and sends one more ripple through his stretched abdomen skin and Will’s eyes rolls away to the whites, the feeling of being full too intense, too good, too bad, all at the same time. Hannibal then slips his hands out quickly and makes two lines of stitches on the wound, one inside and one out, so slight that near that they hardly show. Over them he puts sterile bandages and puts in the saline drip and the blood at the same time, leans over and gives a tight suck to Will’s open mouth and steps away. Will, riding the delicious waves of pain, crashes away and falls asleep. 

When he comes to, he is back in Hannibal’s bed, over clean and new bed sheets, no sign of blood, his whole stomach hurting like anything and his lips parched and hungry. He makes a sound and Hannibal rushes back into the room immediately. He sits down near his head, sweeps his hands through Will’s head and asks, “How are you doing Will?”  
“Water, thirsty, please,” Will whispers out. Hannibal immediately leaves to bring in ice chips from somewhere and feed him them. 

“I will give you some nice pills in half an hour. The surgery was successful and I assure you that it will leave no ugly scars on you. That is my doctor’s guarantee,” Hannibal says in a serious voice. 

Will gives a small laugh at that and then grimaces because it really pains. Huh, the surgery pained less than now. Fuck. That was some amazing serum. He still feels tired, so he dozes off. His return flight is for tomorrow afternoon, so he has to be well and good by then, so that he wan pass the customs without arousing any suspicions. A part of him feels bad that he will be leaving Hannibal behind, as he doubts he will be doing any more of these trips ever. Still, it was nice when it lasted. 

Hannibal took care of him and hardly let him out of the bed that day. He just laid near him and Will, much to his dismay, found himself feeling happy. If only things were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highly unrealistic and fictionalised medical procedures. Do not try at home k.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Will wakes up very early, feeling almost feverish with pain. He is also thirsty. So he weakly paws at Hannibal who wakes up and lets him have some pain meds and a glass of water. He is pulled up into sitting and put back on a stack of fluffed pillows, while Hannibal feeds him some thin soup. His flight is at 7 and he will have to leave by 4. That leaves them just around 12 hours more for Will to get better and for the pair to word their goodbyes at each other.

At first Hannibal just lets him doze every now and then, his meds making him pleasantly drowsy. The pain certainly lessens and the next time he has to go to the toilet, he goes on without any help from Hannibal, Hannibal staying just near him within reaching distance in case he felt dizzy or faint. He makes it there and back and Hannibal looks really proud of him for that. They settle back in the bed and start to make out lazily, lapping at lips and teething at the jut of jaws, mouth going shiny with spit and Hannibal’s forearms shaking for he is not letting Will move at all. 

Two hours before Freddie comes, the atmosphere had gone much colder. Hannibal had sucked off a hesitant Will and had let him taste his own come from his mouth. Will offered to do the same, fingering his hard length but Hannibal declined. Being as weak as he was, Will did not force him too much, although he wanted to have a direct taste of Hannibal and secretly regretted at never getting to find out. 

Hannibal had washed all of Will’s clothes, the ones he came in and when he went to get ready, he found all of his stuff neatly folded in the other room. Will put them on and with a heavy heart went to Hannibal, finding it hard to believe that he met the man scant two days ago. It tugged at something inside him that he will have to leave him behind and never get to see him again, no memento of his time with Hannibal except the faint scar he will sport for his life.

“Come with me,” demanded Will furiously of Hannibal, while they were hugging each other. Hannibal had re applied his bandages and gave him a pill to take in case the pain got too bad, in a prescribed bottle. He could just throw it away in the airport in case he didn’t need it by then. “Come with me,” Will repeated, “I will take care of you, I have the money now, just come with me. You are a doctor too, you can be one in America too, please Hannibal, just, pleased?”

Hannibal’s face was a mask of regret and sorrow underlines with steel. “I, I cannot my love. I. It’s not only me. They have my sister. They have her and they can hurt her anytime. I cannot go, my body dare not, but my heart leaves with you. I don’t know what happened here honestly, but you have won me over completely,” he said in a staid voice that belied his internal turmoil in the way his eyes were wet and his lips quivered at his little speech. Will and Hannibal were almost unable to let the other go when Freddie came with his car, honking his horn impatiently. 

Will sat in the back because his luggage covered the passenger seat. He could not exactly move all the way round to see Hannibal, but he saw Hannibal stand still in the rearview mirror till he became a dot in the distance. Will clenched his hand on the phantom feeling of Hannibal holding his hand and the feel of his lips across his cheek. Maybe, someday, some distant day, he will come back just for Hannibal. Freddie left him at the airport and Will got into the crowded plane, economy class all way, and gritted his teeth for the journey home. When he disembarked, Jack Crawford was waiting for him with a solemn look on his face. Will grimaced and went with him and got into the black tinted SUV waiting outside.

Inside the car, Will handed Jack the small belt of capsules, green in colour, that also worked as transmitter for the many bugs Will and his two more sleeper agents had planted over there during the course of the new phase of his investigation. In three months, the Cavaha cartel will be wiped out completely, their bosses killed off, their middle men bought off and the little thugs distributed among the other clans. Within the next three, Will and Jack will take over the operation and it will be as if there never was any Cavaha house at all. 

Jack had the car directed towards a discreet hospital, under their pay, had the package pulled out of Will with minimal fuss, and he was back in his smart suits and aviators in a week. The latest scar was very bare and light, just as Hannibal had promised, and Will gave the order that no harm come to him and his sister be found out and brought to him. Investigations revealed that there was no sister in captivity, and the one he had had died years ago. After the fall of the Cavahas, Will went and visited the small pastel walled house and found it empty and spotless, the surgery room picked bare. 

Will returned to the hotel he was staying in, with a few of their best guys on guard duty, for it was no easy feat to wipe off a strong house like the Cavahas. He closed the door behind him and stepped in, heading towards the small bar in the corner, when suddenly someone caught hold of his hair and pulled his head back, while at the same time pushed him onto the tall counter of the bar. The scent and the hands were unmistakable. His hair pulled tight enough so that his scalp was bleeding in a few places, pushed hard enough into the bar, he said with his smile evident in his voice, “You came.”

“You took away my heart. I had to make sure that you are treating it right,” said Hannibal. He spins Will roughly and then pushed himself onto the slighter man and gives him a rough kiss with bites to his lips that left them bleeding. Will gave an even bigger smile, pulled Hannibal’s hair and kissed him back equally hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part is an epilogue-gy thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Two years after taking over the Cavahas, Will Graham and Jack Crawford, with their specialist team of biologist Jimmy Price and chemist Brian Zeller and botanist Beverly Katz as well as lawyers Alana Bloom and Margot Verger, were the forerunners of the biggest drug operation in the Americas, North and South. They were geniuses at making new kind of drugs that hit the masses in waves, driving the police and associated force insane while trying to corner these new masters. 

There was another remarkable person in the team, a foreigner, who stood second to Will Graham and acted as his personal bodyguard and physician, was a formidable fighter and a dangerous psychopath. The name has been unconfirmed as H. Lecter, but they had no idea who he was and where he was from. They had no knowledge about his history, apart from the fact that he used to be a doctor for the Cavahas. They in fact found out that Hannibal was one of the main actors in the usurping move that set the end to the Cavahas. 

Lecter was a horrible sadist and Will was the only person who could control him. How he did was up for debate, as the reports were conflicting, but every board that features this group of the baddest of the bad, Lecter would be placed behind Will in the power hierarchy. The police tried to intervene in the drug distribution and they just came up with better technique to get their product to their customers. Stats told that every third drug addict in USA bough from them, nothing to say of the huge market they had amassed abroad, shouldering on the Arabs, the Russians and the every grunt that had a hand in the money pot.

The worst thing was the fact that they moved around freely. The lawyers they retained were worst than piranhas, who were always two steps ahead of everyone. This was not just a service performed, this was loyalty declared and showed off like the colours of a banner. Graham and Crawford were filthy rich and filthy dirty, Crawford adamantly protective of his wife Phyllis and Graham putty in his boy Lecter’s hand. But none of these facts helped the police get even one inch into their affairs. 

If Graham and Crawford were diamond sharp sabres, their partners were nothing less, and would do anything, read that as anything, to keep them safe. There was no doubt that they would all die of a gunshot to the head some day in the future, if not from the police and criminal justice, they were sure to get them from their enemies, for they were as ruthless with whoever they perceived as their enemy as they were with the people who were tasked to catch them. They just hoped that they would not have to wait too long.

A few of them perhaps would have been shocked at knowing what Graham and Lecter were doing at the moment they were discussing their final strategies, with saline drips hanging from the ceiling, lashes and welts showing in the weak yellow light of the room where Will and Hannibal were, a big whip in Hannibal’s hands, tears streaming like a faucet from Will’s eyes and a look of pure bliss on his face, they might have been disconcerted. They might have even lost their lunches if they would have seen what Hannibal did next, that actually required Hannibal to jump start Will’s heart again. But they never saw, and they never knew and they would have never understood as it was, and that was all right with the pair. This was just how they loved, and they did not need anything different or better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how it ends. Hope you enjoyed that. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments, makes writing worthwhile. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am hankering for some delish stew, as can be seen how all my fics today star stews. This one is unbetaed, as is usual for me, as I cannot hold a dialogue long enough to get someone to do that. I am also going a bit crazy as i can't seem to stop writing different things, everything crowding, but whateves. Please folks, kudos and comments are as important as the stew I mentioned so you know what to do. O and thanks for reading :)


End file.
